Dance With Me Tonight
by othfan326
Summary: Mainly BL prom oneshot set during another story i wrote called the secret's in the telling.


disclaimer- i dont own any part of OTH. i wish i did, but i dont. and if i did, i wouldnt be posting stories on this site

This is a BL prom one-shot set during my other story "The Secret's in the Telling"

The title comes from the song "Dance with Me Tonight" from the movie "That Thing You Do!"

Enjoy...

* * *

Lucas and Mouth stood in the foyer of Rachel's house. Nathan, Haley, Bevin, and Skillz were all waiting in the limo outside while Lucas and Mouth waited for Brooke and Rachel. 

"Hey Mouth," Rachel said as she walked up to the two guys. "Lover boy," she said to Lucas.

"Satan," Lucas countered.

"Rachel, you look amazing," Mouth said, in awe of Rachel and the fact that she agreed to be his prom date.

"Thank, but I know," Rachel joked. "Brooke will be down in a minute. Let's go Mouth," Rachel said as she led Mouth out of the house, leaving Lucas alone.

_Relax_, Lucas kept thinking over and over. He couldn't figure out why he was so nervous, but he was. He just wanted everything to be perfect for Brooke because she had been waiting for this day probably since before she could walk.

Lucas looked at himself in the mirror one more time, adjusting his tie that was beginning to feel like it was choking him, but he didn't mind tonight. Brooke loved it when Lucas got dressed up; she said it made him look even more handsome and sexy.

Lucas heard a door close upstairs, and within a few seconds he could see Brooke elegantly making her way down the stairs.

When Lucas first saw her his breath got caught in his throat. She was breathtaking. He practically had to shake himself out of his gaze when she got to him.

"You look incredible, Pretty Girl," Lucas whispered before kissing her softly.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Broody," Brooke responded. She played him cool, but she also thought that he looked amazing.

"Shall we?" Lucas asked, extending his arm for her.

"Absolutely," Brooke said as she took his arm and he led them out to the limo where their friends were waiting.

* * *

"So you guys ready?" Lucas asked as the limo pulled up to the school. 

"I guess there's only one way to find out, right?" Brooke asked as they opened the doors.

"You guys are so…..I don't even know how to describe it!" Rachel exclaimed when they got out. "It's prom, not a life and death situation. Let's just go in, see who gets crowned, get out, and go get wasted."

"Way to savor the moment, Rach," Brooke laughed.

"This is like one of the most important days of high school," Bevin said.

"Yeah!" Skillz said, defending whatever Bevin said as they began to walk in side.

* * *

"Whoaa!" Nathan said as they entered the gym. "This place is crazy!" he said looking around. Whoever was on the prom committee clearly knew what they were doing. 

"Yeah," Haley agreed. "Why don't we go take some pictures," she said pulling Nathan over to the photo area.

"You up for some pictures, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Oh yeah," Brooke grinned quickly leading Lucas over to where Nathan and Haley were standing.

Nathan and Lucas were talking about the after party that Nathan was throwing at the beach house later that evening, while Haley and Brooke were talking about something far more serious.

"So do you know if Peyton's coming?" Haley asked. Haley had never meant to lose her friendship with Peyton, but she need to be there for Brooke and Peyton had cut off most of her ties with the four of them. Haley felt a little guilty for letting a friend go like that, but she knew that it was in fact Peyton's fault.

"She's not coming," Brooke replied. "She never wanted to go, the only way she would have showed up is if I had dragged her here, and I didn't, so I don't think she's here."

Haley nodded, not wanting to carry on the conversation because she saw the disappointment in Brooke's eyes. Brooke had probably been planning prom with Peyton since they had first become friends.

"You two ready?" Nathan cut in.

"Yeah," they replied.

All four took a picture together. Then Nathan and Haley took their pictures, followed by Brooke and Lucas.

Brooke and Lucas had just finished and were walking towards a table with their friends when someone called to their attention.

"Us?" Lucas asked the man with the video camera.

"Yeah," He replied. "Do you guys want to record a segment for the video?" he asked.

"Su—" Brooke said as she took a step forward, but she stopped when she realized that Lucas was standing stiffly with a cold expression on his face.

"Luke?" Brooke asked, turning towards him and immediately realizing something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"Do we have to do this?" Lucas asked, never taking his eyes off of the camera.

Although Brooke wanted to, she knew something was going on with Lucas.

"No, of course not," She said. "Why don't we just go find our table," she suggested.

Lucas nodded and they walked away, not before Lucas took one last glance at the camera.

"Lucas what's going on?" Brooke asked when they sat down.

Lucas scrunched his eye brows making his 'brooding look' as Brooke called it.

Lucas finally looked Brooke in the eye, and as soon as he did Brooke could see the anger, hurt, and fear.

"Do you remember the first post-game party I went to last year?" Lucas asked.

"Vaguely," Brooke said, not realizing the point.

"Do you remember that in order to screw with me, Nathan put on that old video?" Lucas asked, not wanting to go out and say what it was.

"Oh," was all Brooke said as she realized what he was talking about.

The second that Lucas saw the camera he couldn't help but remember the video of Karen and Dan from their prom, saying how in ten years they'd still be together and happy. What scared Lucas was that he felt the same way about Brooke; he was so sure that they would be together forever, but then again, so did his mom and Dan.

"Look Luke," Brooke said, resting a reassuring hand on his knee. "I get that you don't want to make a segment or whatever, but you need to know that you are nothing like Dan, you never have been and you never will be. We don't need to have the same fate as they had. It's our life, we don't have to end up the way they did."

"I know," Lucas said and then stayed silent for a moment. "I'll make one with you, I want to, I want to be able to look back and remember this night and how happy I am to be with you…but I can't do it right now. I'll do it later, though." Lucas said, realizing how important everything about this night was to Brooke.

Brooke smiled softly. "Thanks, Broody."

Lucas took a deep breath and shook the thoughts from his head. "So would you like to dance, Miss Davis?" Lucas asked extending his hand out for her.

Brooke giggled a little at his tone. "I would love to," she said taking his hand as he led them out onto the dance floor.

Brooke and Lucas got swept up in the music. They closed their eyes and held each other tightly as they swayed to the music, not letting anything around them come into their little world.

They got so carried away that they didn't realize how much time had passed, and before they knew it, Turner was up at the podium with the head of the prom committee, telling everyone that he was about to announce the prom queen.

Everyone knew that the title would go to Brooke, but Brooke, who had somehow grown more modest over the past year was still a little skeptical. (Even though deep down she knew that she would win)

When Turner announced her name she was happy. Really happy. But it wasn't the feeling that she expected it to be. For years winning prom queen was the be-all end-all of her high school career, but she was now proud to say that it wasn't. She had made something more of herself, grew up, and fell in love. That was much more important than being crowned prom queen….But then again, it still felt really good.

"When I started high school and someone asked me if I would be sharing the first dance with the prom queen, let alone be hopelessly in love with her, I would have told them they were crazy." Lucas said as he led Brooke out onto the dance floor after she had accepted her crown.

"And now?" Brooke asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Lucas said, smiling softly as he pulled Brooke close.

"I love you, Brooke Davis," Lucas whispered into her hair as they began to dance together.

"I love you too, Lucas Scott."

"You guys ready to go?" Nathan asked as he dangled the keys to the beach house in front of everyone sitting at the table.

"I thought you'd never ask," Rachel said. She desperately wanted to get away from the cheesy prom stuff and get to the alcohol driven after party.

"You ready?" Nathan asked again, this time softer and directed towards Haley.

"Yeah," She said as she gathered her things.

"We'll meet you guys in the limo in a few minutes," Lucas said as he stood up, motioning for Brooke to follow. "There's one more thing that we need to do," he said as he led Brooke away.

"Where are you taking me?" Brooke asked.

Lucas led her straight back to the video station.

"Do you still want to do this?" Lucas asked.

Brooke was surprised that he was actually willing to do this with her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," Lucas said. "You're right. We're not like our parents; we get to have whatever future we want."

Brooke smiled and led Lucas in front of the camera.

* * *

As soon as Brooke and Lucas got into the limo where they're friends were waiting Rachel handed them glasses of champagne. 

"We might as well start the after party now," Rachel said.

Brooke laughed, she probably would have said the same thing if Rachel hadn't beaten her to it.

"Where'd you guys go?" Nathan asked them curiously.

Lucas patted the breast pocket of his jacket where a DVD was being kept.

"Video station," Lucas said.

"Yeah?" Haley said. "What'd you guys say?"

Brooke and Lucas smiled towards each other recalling what they had just recorded.

"That'll stay between us," Brooke said.

"Okayyy," Nathan said, assuming it was something dirty.

The after party was just like any other after party, but a little more wild. Prom has that effect on people.

Everyone was able to let loose and just enjoy the night.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas said approaching Brooke from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist.

For the past 10 minutes Lucas had been searching for Brooke, only to find her standing alone on the beach.

"Hey," Brooke said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"I just can't believe that was prom. I mean, I just can't believe it's over." Brooke said. "Everything's moving so quickly."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Lucas said. "But technically prom isn't over."

"Really?" Brooke asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "You forgot about prom _night_," Lucas said, stressing the night part. Although the whole thing had taken place at night, he was referring to something else.

The mischievous look in Lucas' eyes told Brooke exactly what he was thinking about.

"You wanna get out of here now?" Brooke asked him, just as anxious for that night.

Lucas nodded adamantly.

"Wait," Brooke said, stopping him before he could lead her away from the party.

"What?"

"Where are we supposed to go?" Brooke asked. "I share a room with Rachel, and you…well your mom—"

"Is not home," Lucas finished for her.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Deb convinced her to let all of us have _one_ unsupervised weekend, so she took my mom on some spa weekend or something."

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked, shocked that Karen would allow something like this.

"Trust me, I'm as surprised as you. But we don't have to dwell on that. All we should be thinking about is that there is no one home right now." Lucas said with a smirk on his face.

"Well," Brooke said cocking an eyebrow. "what are we waiting for?"

"I have no idea," Lucas breathed out. As they stepped into the light of the house Lucas could once again see how beautiful Brooke looked, and each time he looked at her, she really took his breath away.

"You're beautiful," Lucas whispered to her as they made their way out of the party and to Lucas' car.

All Brooke could do was blush and smile at his comment. Lucas Scott was the only person who could make Brooke Davis blush.

* * *

"Morning," Lucas whispered to Brooke as he pushed away a few stray hairs from her face. He couldn't help but think about how incredibly beautiful she was and how in love with her he was. 

"Morning," she replied in the raspy voice that made Lucas' heart skip a beat. "Last night…was amazing," Brooke said softly.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas said, moving himself closer to Brooke. He propped his head up with his elbow so he was looking down at Brooke. "Which time?" he asked.

"All of them," Brooke grinned.

"Every moment of last night was incredible, Brooke," Lucas said while cupping her cheek. Their night together had been more passionate than any other time that they had been together; it just confirmed how much they loved each other.

"It was," Brooke said. "But we spent so much time and energy last night," Brooke said in between yawns. "I need to…."  
"Refuel?" Lucas asked.

"Exactly!" Brooke said. "I'm thinking, chocolate chip pancakes? How's that sound?" she asked in her usual bubbly voice.

"Sounds good to me, cheery, but who is going to be making this?" Lucas asked even though he already knew the answer.

"You of course!" Brooke said smiling, but then her smile turned more mischievous. "Don't worry, I'll reward you later."

Lucas raised he eye brows and laughed a little. He leaned his head down and gave her a soft lingering kiss.

"I love you," he whispered before getting up to put pants on and make Brooke and him breakfast.

"I love you too," Brooke whispered back.

* * *

Brooke watched Lucas from the doorway of the kitchen. He was standing in shirtless, only in pajama pants over the stove. 

Brooke on the other hand was only wearing one of Lucas' big t-shirts.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, teasing him by playing with the waistband in the front which caused Lucas to moan a little.

"How's breakfast coming along?" Brooke asked.

"Finished," Lucas said as he flipped two pancakes onto a plate for them. "Extra chocolate chips, just the way you like it."

"Thanks," Brooke said, hungrily eyeing both the pancakes and a shirtless Lucas.

"So," Lucas said as they sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Did you enjoy Prom?" Lucas asked, already knowing the answer. Every part of the night was perfect.

"Absolutely." Brooke replied with a huge dimpled smile.

* * *

That's it! i hope you liked it. please review! 

-allie

ps- the video they made is going to come into play in the sequel to "the secret's in the telling"


End file.
